Superman 1978
by Vigilante Bardock
Summary: You will travel far, my little Kal-El. But we will never leave you... even in the face of our death. The richness of our lives shall be yours. All that I have, all that I've learned, everything I feel... all this, and more, I... I bequeath you, my son. You will carry me inside you, all the days of your life. Read and Review!
1. Trial on Krypton

"This is no fantasy," Izuku-El, lead Kryptonian scientist, said as he waved his wand at 3 prisoners in black. " no careless product of wild imagination. No, my good friends." He continued. "These indictments I have brought you today, specific charges listed herein against the individuals - their acts of treason, their ultimate aim of sedition... These are matters of undeniable fact. I ask you now to pronounce judgment on those accused…" He turned towards a man with dead skin on some of his body. "On this... this mindless aberration," He began, motioning towards Dabi, "whose only means of expression are wanton violence and destruction." He continued walking before stopping in front of a girl with blonde hair and a psychotic smile on her face. " On the woman Toga," He said, "whose perversions and unreasoning yandere behaviour towards all of mankind have threatened even the children of the planet Krypton." Toga Hu-Ul grinned, showing her large canines. He turned towards a man with leaden blue hair and red eyes. "Finally, General Zod - once trusted by this council, charged with maintaining the defense of the planet Krypton itself. Chief architect of this intended revolution, and author of this insidious plot to establish a new order amongst us - with himself as absolute ruler." He turned towards the council, "You have heard the evidence. The decision of the council will now be made."

"Guilty," The council said simultaneously as their faces disappeared. Now it was just Izuku-El and the prisoners.

"The vote must be unanimous, Izuku-El," Zod spoke. "It has therefore now become your decision. You alone will condemn us if you wish, and you alone will be held responsible by me."

Izuku-El was silent for a moment until he waved his wand. It flashed with a hum, indicating that their fate was sealed.

"Join us," Zod demanded. Izuku-El turned around slowly walked away. "You have been known to disagree with the council before. Yours could become an important voice in the new order, second only to my own! I offer you a chance for greatness, Izuku-El! Take it! Join us!" Izuku-El didn't even bother turning around.

 _ **I've seen the likes of your new order, too many times before. And I know only too much about what you call "greatness".**_ Izuku-El thought as he continued to walk away.

"You will bow down before me, Jor-El!" Zod continued, "I swear it! No matter if it takes an eternity," He started to shout in anger. "YOU WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME! BOTH YOU AND, ONE DAY, YOUR HEIRS!" At that point, it was just the 3 prisoners in the dome. The dome began to tip over until the prisoners showed. They saw a diamond shape in the distance. It began to come closer, and closer, and closer…..

"Forgive me!" Toga screamed as she, Zod, and Dabi were trapped in the crystalline prison that was known as The Phantom Zone.

"I shall return!" Zod screamed as he was carried away…..


	2. The Kryptonian Council

The Kryptonian Council had just assembled in the chamber. A member, Izuku-El's childhood friend, Katsuki-Ze, spoke. "An unpleasant duty has been masterly performed, Deku-El. They have received the fate they deserve: isolation in the Phantom Zone, an eternal living death."

"A chance for survival, nonetheless…" Izuku-El replied, " as opposed to us, if we continue to ignore these facts. It's suicide!" He screamed. "No, it's worse. It's GENOCIDE!"

"Be warned, Izuku-El." Minoru-Ek commented, "The Council has already evaluated this outlandish theory of yours."

Izuku-El looked towards the council, "My friends," he said. " you know me to be neither rash nor impulsive. I'm not given to wild, unsupported statements. And I tell you that we must evacuate this planet immediately!"

"Izuku-El, you are one of Krypton's greatest scientists." Tsuyu-Em spoke.

`"Yes, but so is Momo-Ah." Shoto-Vex commented as he looked at another female Kryptonian.

Momo-Ah walked until she was in front of Izuku-El. She seemed to tower over him. "It isn't that we question your data." She said, "The facts you speak of are undeniable. It's only your conclusions which we find unsupportable. I tell you, Krypton is merely shifting its orbit."

Izuku-El looked up at her. "This planet, and its red sun with it, will destabilize and burst within 30 days... very likely, within seven."

" Deku," Katsuki grunted, "be REASONABLE."

Izuku-El put hand on Katsuki-Ze's shoulder. "Kacchan my old friend," he said, "I've never been otherwise. This madness is yours."

After the Council of Elders had voted unanimously against Izuku-El's desperate proposal, Shoto-Vex opened his mouth. "Any attempt by you to create a climate of fear and panic among the populace must be deemed by us an act of insurrection."

Izuku-El looked around in shock. "You would accuse me of insurrection?" He inquired, "Has it now become a crime to cherish life?"

"You would be banished to endless imprisonment in the Phantom Zone," Denki-Kan spoke, "the eternal void which you yourself discovered."

Izuku-El was quiet for a few minutes before speaking. "I shall remain silent,"he said. "Neither my wife, nor I, will leave Krypton." Everyone except for Izuku-El slowly left the room. The data that Izuku-El had presented faded away as well. The Council had doomed everyone to extinction.


	3. A Parent's Farewell

"Have you finished?" Ochaco Lor-van asked as she held the baby Kal-El in her arms.

"Nearly." Was Izuku-El's reply as he was constructing a ship. "It's the only answer Ochaco. If he remains here with us... he will die as surely as we will." He continued to build the ship.

"But why Earth, Deku?" Ochaco inquired with concerned, "They're primitives, thousands of years behind us." She looked at her baby with concern, then looked back at Izuku-El.

"He will need that advantage to survive," Izuku-El replied, looking at the crystals. "Their atmosphere will... sustain him." He added another crystal to the ship as he spoke. He looked at his son and walked over to the area where the ship that would carry Kal-El lied. There were information crystals placed in slots on the edges.

"He will defy their gravity," Ochaco said with concern and worry.

"He will look like one of them," Izuku-El responded with reassurance.

"He won't be one of them," Ochaco argued.

"No." Izuku-El agreed. "His dense molecular structure will make him strong."

"He'll be odd."She continued, "Different."

"He'll be fast." Her husband commented. "Virtually invulnerable."

"Isolated," Ochaco argued even more. "Alone."

"He will not be alone," Izuku-El replied as he held up a clear crystal and took a long look at it. "He will never be alone." He whispered as he placed it in one of the slots along with the other crystals in the ship.

Meanwhile, the council had assembled in suspicion of Izuku-El. A military officer spoke. "The power input to Izuku-El's quarters is now in excess." He went. "Our data indicates the loss is due to a misuse of energy."

"Investigate," Katsuki-Ze growled, his temper seeming to get the best of him.

"And if our suspicions prove correct?" Shoto-Vex inquired.

"He knew the penalty he faced, even as a member of this Council," Katsuki-Ze replied, clenching his fists. "The law will be upheld." The officer nodded before vanishing into the teleporter.

Izuku-El put Kal-El in the ship. When he was done Ochaco held on to him. Izuku-El was quiet for a minuted before speaking. "You will travel far, my little Kal-El." Izuku-El began. "But we will never leave you... even in the face of our death. The richness of our lives …. shall be yours. All that I have, all that I've learned, everything I feel... all this, and more, I... I bequeath you, my son. You will carry me inside you, all the days of your life. You will make my strength your own, and see my life through your eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father becomes the son. This is all I... all I can send you, Kal-El."

Kal-El crooned as he tried to reach for his father's hand. A green crystal emerged from the controls. Izuku-El grabbed it and put it inside the ship. The Earth started to shake suddenly, as the crystals around them began to vibrate. He pressed a few crystals that caused the ship to seal, protecting Kal-El. When that happened, Izuku-El pressed a few buttons. As he did, the ship began slowly lifting into the air until it broke the glass dias above them. The ship flew out of the building, beginning its long odyssey to its destination. Ochaco and Izuku-El continued to look until their son was out of sight.

Meanwhile, the science council was in great fear as their world literally began falling around them. Momo-Ah was trying to escape only to have her legs crushed by an ice pillar. Katsuki-Ze looked around and saw that the ground was splitting underneath his feet. He was running but saw an ice crystal of gigantic size shooting out of the ground. Everyone started to scream and run for their lives. However, it was as if their cries of mercy and fear were all in vain, for the planet continued to die around them. Izuku-El was running for his life along with Ochaco until the ground split apart before them, causing them to fall to their deaths. Everywhere, the people of a great race were falling, dying, and being crushed. _**Goodbye, My son.**_ Were Izuku-El's final thoughts before the planet Krypton finally died. With Krypton's death, came the death of a great race. Now the last son of Krypton was floating around in space, en route to his new home…...


End file.
